elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alliance Crusader/@comment-189.232.40.120-20200214232342
To the previous post:: As someone who has flown this ship lots, as well as slower ships still, I'm calling bullshit on your old saying. If you're not quick, the only way you're going to die is if you're stupid enough to bet on speed as your only defensive advantage in a ship that emphasizes different attributes, and if you're incompetent enough not to know how to use everything else this ship offers, like its superb agility. You can pretty much stay out of harm's way just by using that agility to stick where other ships can't shoot you. Boost regularly, and you'll catch up with them while they fly away to turn around to face you, and then you can force them into playing the rigged (in your favor) dodging game with them once more. And no other ship in the game gives you massive hull durability and the ability to launch fighters COMBINED with crazy high agility and superb thrust response across all thruster sets. And as for speed, 460+ m/s is what you get from a heavyweight setup with this ship and that is enough to run away from every NPC ship in the game as well as stay within engagement range of significantly faster PvP ships if you have long range weapons (and your ship-launched fighters will be able to catch up with said ships). You can just endlessly pound them with railguns (which work really well with this ship due to hardpoint convergence and heat capacity and dissipation properties) while they try and fail to run away to cell bank or whatever. Put 3 or 4 rails on this and rapid-fire them like there's no tomorrow, the Crusader won't care. This ship is tough enough to stay in fights that don't go your way even if you get saddled with the dumbest, most incompetent human pilots ever, and I know that out of experience. I once got dragged into a 9 vs 1 in a Hazres by one guy that started randomly shooting everything wanted and aggroed two wings while I was already fighting another. Neither pilot was especially competent, and they didn't know how to stay alive against those odds. One of those ships was a Dangerous Anaconda with a fighter bay and an escort of two Dangerous Pythons. The other wing was a Gunship with some Cobras and the last one was a couple of Kraits with something else I don't remember. And you know what? We killed all of them. My shields went down several times. Hull took it like a champ, chaff and point defence helped. We still had like 72-75% hull afterward and not enough module damage to have to worry about malfunctions. I've seen people in Anacondas, Cutters and Corvettes get routed or sometimes outright killed by less. I once flew fighters for a guy in a fully engineered (and with good attributes) Cutter that got routed by a single Elite Python, and I had to do most of the damage for him since he didn't know how to fly his own ship and point his guns straight. So you'll have to excuse me if I call bullshit on what you said. I'll go with "pilot error" instead.